Built to Last
by shiorinsan
Summary: Pria misterius berjubah cokelat, kastil misterius di tengah hutan, serta musim dingin paling terindah yang pernah dialami oleh Hinata Hyuuga. - Dedicated for Gaara Hinata Love Parade (GHLP).


**Halo teman-teman semua! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya kembali lagi kali ini dengan cerita yang didedikasikan spesial untuk event Gaara Hinata Love Parade (GHLP)! yey! Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru 2014 untuk para pembaca sekalian, semoga di tahun 2014 ini kita selalu diberkahi dengan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan AMIN!**

**Kemudian saya ingin mengucapkah HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY for my all-time-favorite chara in Naruto, HINATA HYUUGA!**

**Sesuai dengan ketentuan GHLP, judul cerita ini diambil dari lagu Built to Last oleh Mêlée.**

**Selamat membaca~**

**Disclaimer: Sampai sejuta tahun pun Naruto dan Built to Last bukan punya saya :"**

**Warning: dramaish, shoujo-mangaish, dan sangat...panjang.**

* * *

**Built to Last**

_Kalian sudah dengar belum?_

_Tentang apa?_

_Tentang kastil yang dibangun di hutan._

_Oh ya aku tahu, ibuku salah satu anggota tim perancang bangunannya. Kastil itu punya Kazekage._

_Benarkah?_

Beberapa suara baru ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan tersebut.

_Kenapa Kazekage membangun kastil di pedalaman hutan Negara Api? Tidakkah ia punya berhektar-hektar tanah di Negara Angin sana?_

_Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan pemandangan pasir tak berujung dan ingin menyegarkan matanya dengan pemandangan hutan yang rimbun?_

_Setuju. Dia 'kan kaya, hartanya berlimpah, dia bisa membangun di mana saja yang dia suka. Bahkan di tengah laut sekalipun._

Kelompok perempuan tersebut tertawa akibat kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang berambut gelap.

_Aku masih penasaran dengan tujuan Kazekage membangun kastil di situ. Mungkinkah ia mempersiapkan tempat itu untuk masa-masa pensiunnya nanti?_

_Pertanyaannya tetap saja kembali lagi ke awal... kenapa harus Konoha?_

Kelompok tersebut mengangguk-angguk serempak.

_Kalian tahu siapa yang pasti tahu alasannya?_

_Kazekage?_

_Selain Kazekage..._

_Siapa? Siapa?_

_Tentu saja orang yang memberinya izin membangun disitu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..._

_HOKAGE!_

Kelima orang tersebut menjawab dengan serempak, kemudian bisik-bisik mereka makin menjadi-jadi.

Aku hanya menghela napas saat lebih banyak orang bergabung dengan kelompok gosip yang sekarang berubah menjadi forum diskusi tersebut. Obrolan yang awalnya ringan mendadak berubah menjadi obrolan serius dan terbawa-bawa hingga ke politik desa. Beginilah yang terjadi apabila shinobi-shinobi Konoha bergosip. Hanya satu topik, namun selalu dianalisis dari berbagai aspek.

Ketika lebih banyak orang lagi datang untuk bergabung, saat itulah aku tahu aku harus menyingkir untuk memberi tempat bagi kerumunan yang makin membesar itu.

Dulu orang bijak pernah berkata, pemikir-pemikir luar biasa saling mendiskusikan ide, pemikir-pemikir hebat mendiskusikan kejadian-kejadian, sementara pemikir-pemikir kecil hanya bisa mendiskusikan orang lain.

Jelas sekali malam ini shinobi-shinobi Konoha baru saja membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah pemikir-pemikir kecil.

Aku bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju meja tempat bergelas-gelas jus disediakan, lalu mengambil satu dan menenggaknya sampai habis sebelum melihat ke sekeliling.

Makin malam pesta ini bukannya makin sepi, tapi malah makin ramai.

Puluhan orang yang berdesakan di lantai dansa saling menggesekkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain mengikuti dentuman musik pada pengeras suara, kumpulan orang-orang yang membentuk kerumunan di pinggir ruangan untuk bergosip, beberapa orang berteriak-teriak mencari perhatian sambil memecahkan gelas-gelas kristal, pasangan-pasangan yang bercumbu di pojokan. Ya, pesta itu sangat ramai. _Well_, seperti yang kau harapkan dari sebuah pesta natal yang diadakan oleh Sakura Haruno, bukan?

Sakura adalah salah satu kunoichi yang paling populer di Konoha. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Sakura, murid terbaik dari Godaime Hokage sekaligus orang yang dari desas-desusnya dikabarkan akan mengikuti jejak Sang Sannin Konoha yang legendaris tersebut.

Pesta Natal yang diadakan oleh orang sepopuler Sakura adalah pesta yang berada di urutan pertama dalam Daftar Acara-Natal-Yang-HARUS-Kau-Kunjungi. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesta Sakura, karena di pestanya semua orang-orang populer pasti akan datang. Dan jika kau ingin berteman, atau setidaknya berkenalan dengan orang-orang tersebut, maka kehadiranmu adalah WAJIB.

Apalagi untuk seseorang seperti Hinata Hyuuga...

Aku menghela napas.

Dua hari lalu Kiba datang ke rumahku untuk mengajakku ke pesta ini. Dia begitu antusias, dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa antusias adalah kalimat adjektif yang umum digunakan ketika sedang membicarakan pesta yang diadakan oleh Sakura Haruno. Keantusiasan Kiba serta keyakinannya bahwa aku akan bersenang-senang di pesta inilah yang membuatku hadir di sini malam ini.

Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit kecewa ketika Kiba datang ke rumahku pada hari Natal hanya untuk memberi informasi tentang Pesta Natal Sakura yang akan diadakan dua hari setelah hari Natal, yaitu pada tanggal 27 Desember.

Tidakkah dia ingat bahwa 27 Desember adalah hari ulang tahunku?

Tahun lalu keluargaku tidak merayakan ulang tahunku karena ayah sedang ada urusan bisnis ke Utara, sementara Neji dan Hanabi sedang ada misi. Aku juga tidak merayakannya bersama Kiba dan Shino karena mereka berdua mengadakan pesta Natal bersama klan mereka masing-masing. Aku tidak kecewa karena semua orang memang sedang mempunyai keperluan mereka masing-masing dan aku tidak bisa egois dengan berharap mereka semua harus ada bersamaku untuk merayakan ulang tahunku.

Tahun ini lagi-lagi keluargaku tidak merayakan ulang tahunku karena ayah sedang pergi ke gunung untuk mendoakan para leluhur kami. Kegiatan itu biasanya dilakukan setiap pertengahan bulan Desember. Namun karena tempo hari jalanan menuju kuil tempat keluarga Hyuuga selalu berdoa terhalang timbunan longsor, maka ayah menunda perjalanannya hingga pekan terakhir bulan ini. Neji pun ikut bersamanya sebagai pengawal, sementara Hanabi ternyata telah memiliki agenda natalnya sendiri bersama teman-teman satu timnya.

Lalu entah mengapa ketika berdiri bersama Kiba di pintu depan rumahku saat itu, aku mendapat firasat bahwa ulang tahun seperti tahun lalu akan terulang lagi tahun ini.

Tapi kemudian terlintas di pikiranku bahwa Pesta Natal Sakura ini pasti akan dihadiri oleh semua shinobi-shinobi di angkatanku, atau dengan kata lain semua teman-temanku pasti akan datang. Mungkin saja Kiba mengajakku ke pesta ini karena ia ingin memberiku kejutan setelah berpura-pura lupa tentang ulang tahunku.

Aku tersenyum kecil karena pikiran tersebut sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan temanku itu.

_Dresscode-nya apa?_ Tanyaku kemudian setelah setuju akan datang.

_Kenakan saja pakaianmu yang biasa_, jawab lelaki itu diikuti dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Maka aku pun datang malam ini dengan menggunakan pakaian yang selalu kugunakan saat menghadiri pesta, yaitu... kimono.

Saat melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya Sakura malam itu, aku sadar bahwa Kiba dan aku tidak pernah menghadiri pesta bersama-sama, karena baju pesta biasa yang dimaksud olehnya bukanlah baju pesta yang kumaksud. Malam itu aku juga telah membuat diriku menjadi bahan olok-olokan shinobi-shinobi lain karena keformalan pakaianku.

Tetapi aku tidak peduli dan duduk dengan tenang pada salah satu sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Kiba berjanji bahwa ia dan Shino akan menemuiku di sini pada pukul sembilan. Saat itu masih pukul delapan. Aku pun mengomeli diriku sendiri karena datang terlalu cepat. Mungkin karena aku terlalu _antusias _menunggu kejutanku yang mungkin saat ini sedang disiapkan oleh Kiba dan Shino.

Tetapi bahkan setelah satu setengah jam kemudian, dua teman satu timku itu tak kunjung datang. Aku mulai khawatir karena keterlambatan mereka. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka di jalan.

Tepat pada saat itulah aku melihat keduanya berjalan masuk, dan langusng disambut oleh beberapa gadis cantik dengan pakaian minim. Bersama gadis-gadis tersebut mereka pun bergabung di lantai dansa. Aku berusaha melambaikan tangan untuk menarik perhatian mereka namun mereka tampaknya sedang sangat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sehingga tak ingat dengan satu teman mereka yang sejak tadi menunggu disini.

Selama dua setengah jam berikutnya, aku pun duduk sendirian di sofa tersebut tanpa ada satu pun orang yang menyapaku.

Sampai akhirnya aku terpaksa menyingkir dari sofa karena kerumunan orang yang begitu semangat menggosipkan Kazekage Gaara, dan juga terpaksa berdiri dengan canggung di samping meja minuman.

Ketika melirik jam di rumah Sakura sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, aku pun sadar bahwa sihir Cinderella akan segera pudar. Sudah waktunya bagiku meninggalkan pesta itu dan terbangun dari mimpi ini untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

Tidak ada orang yang ingat ulang tahunku.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku sedang membantu membereskan tumpukan buku yang dipinjam oleh Nona Tsunade dari perpustakaan desa. Ia menugaskanku untuk mengurutkan buku-buku tersebut dan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan rapi ke perpustakaan. Aku tidak protes karena aku memang hobi mengorganisir buku-buku. Selain itu, dua kali seminggu aku juga membantu di perpustakaan sebagai pekerja lepas.

Saat aku dan Hokage sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kami masing-masing, Ino Yamanaka mendadak masuk ke ruangan.

Dengan wajah merah serta napas ngos-ngosan ia mengucapkan salam dan membungkuk hormat pada Hokage.

"Nona sudah tahu?" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

Kentara sekali ia baru saja berlari dari seberang desa demi membawa informasi ini. Terlihat jelas dari mata birunya yang berkilat-kilat karena mengetahui informasi yang belum diketahui oleh Sang Hokage.

"Tahu apa?" Nona Tsunade terkesiap. "Oh, tidak... Dasar kau..." Iya langsung cepat-cepat meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan berpindah ke sofa yang ada di seberang ruangan. "Ayo sini, sini, cepat ceritakan..."

"Jadi, aku baru saja menerima pesanan bunga terbesar yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Toko Bunga Yamanaka." Ino memulai ceritanya, dadanya masih naik turun dengan cepat akibat napasnya yang tak teratur.

"Oh tidak, kau ngos-ngosan Yamanaka. Kau mau minum? Hinata, bisakah kau minta tolong pada Shizune untuk membuatkan teh?"

Mungkin saat itu Ino baru menyadari keberadaanku, karena ia nampak kaget ketika mendengar Hokage memanggilku. "Hai, Hinata! Maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambai padanya sebelum menjawab ya atas perintah Hokage.

Setelah aku kembalI rupanya napas Ino sudah cukup teratur. Aku kembali ke tempatku di lautan buku di samping meja kerja Hokage saat si pirang yang lebih muda bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu.

"...jadi gadis berambut cokelat itu memberiku selembar kertas yang berisi bunga-bunga yang diinginkannya: ribuan dafodil, mawar merah, mawar putih, camelia, chamomile, bahkan mereka juga memesan LAVENDER! Pesta apa yang menggunakan bunga lavender? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Dan ia menginginkannya pada tanggal 19 Januari didekor di, anda bisa menebak dimana?" Ino tersenyum penuh rahasia saat kedua mata Hokage yang sewarna madu terbelalak.

"Di...kastil baru bocah itu?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"BENAR SEKALI!" Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. "Kazekage akan mengadakan PESTA ULANG TAHUNNYA di rumah baru itu. Atau begitulah yang dikatakan si gadis berambut cokelat. Siapa lagi namanya..." Ino terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengingat-ingat nama si gadis misterius berambut cokelat, namun tampaknya ia lupa, "Ah itu tak penting. Yang penting, pesta ulang tahun rupanya tujuan Kazekage membangun kastil itu!"

Kini Hokage mengerutkan hidung, dan memberi Ino pandangan sangsi. "Ah, masa sih? Kau yakin? Di izinnya ia bilang ia ingin membangun kastil yang berfungsi sebagai rumah peristirahatannya apabila berkunjung ke Konoha. Tidak mungkin ia repot-repot membangun kastil sebesar itu hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Menara-nya di Suna sana cukup besar untuk mengundang seluruh Negara Angin."

"Tidak mungkin juga di izinnya ia bilang bahwa ia membangun kastil itu untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, bukan?" Ino nampaknya membuat poin yang tepat.

Hokage mengerutkan kening sambil melihat ke langit-langit. "_Well_, mungkin perayaan ulang tahunnya itu adalah perayaan jadinya kastil baru itu. Setahuku orang-orang Suna punya tradisi untuk menggelar pesta setelah mereka selesai membangun sesuatu. Semakin besar bangunannya, semakin besar pula pestanya."

"Tadinya saya sempat berpikir seperti itu, tetapi gadis berambut cokelat yang menurut dugaan saya adalah perancang pestanya ini tiba-tiba mengambil kembali kertas yang sudah diberikannya pada saya, kemudian ia menuliskan beberapa hal lagi di dalam kertasnya. Anda bisa menebak apa yang ditulisnya?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, sudahlah jangan bikin aku bertanya-tanya. Aku bukan cenayang," kata Hokage tak sabar.

"Kazekage nampaknya menginginkan seratus mawar merah dalam bentuk buket..."

Mulut Hokage membentuk huruf 'o' dan menatap Ino tak percaya. "Oh, tidak, tidak mungkin anak itu..."

"Betul-betul!" Ino mengangguk-angguk antusias. "KAZEKAGE INGIN MELAMAR SESEORANG DI PESTA ITU!"

"Kerja bagus, Ino! Ini adalah berita besar! Dan fakta bahwa pesta itu diadakan di Konoha...mungkinkah gadis beruntung itu orang Konoha? Atau mungkin gadis dari desa lain di Negara Api?"

Saat Hokage dan Ino melakukan spekulasi lebih jauh mengenai siapa gadis misterius yang akan dilamar oleh Kazekage ini, saat itu jugalah buku-buku yang sejak pagi tadi kususun telah terurut rapi. Aku tersenyum bangga melihat hasil pekerjaanku. Sekarang tinggal membawanya turun ke perpustakaan desa dan aku bisa ke pasar untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan makan malam nanti.

Aku berdiri dan memotong pembicaraan seru antara Hokage dan Ino untuk melaporkan hasil kerjaku. Hokage mengangguk-angguk penuh persetujuan saat aku meminta izin membawa buku-buku tersebut ke perpustakaan.

"Bagus sekali, Hinata. Aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu untuk menyusun buku-bukuku. Mungkin kau harus mempertimbangkan posisi yang kutawarkan di perpustakaan desa untukmu." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, membuatku memerah.

Aku memang sudah melakukan pekerjaan mengurutkan buku untuk Hokage ini selama berbulan-bulan dan selama itu Hokage juga sudah beberapa kali menawarkanku posisi sebagai asisten kepala perpustakaan desa Konoha. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menerimanya, namun aku masih belum mencoba peruntunganku di ujian Jonin, sebab aku masih ingin menjadi seorang ninja yang berjuang di medan pertempuran.

"T-Terima kasih banyak, Hokage-sama. S-Saya akan sangat berhati-hati saat mempertimbangkannya." Aku membungkuk hormat pada orang nomor satu di Konoha tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membereskan buku-buku itu sebelum si tua Raizo datang kesini dan menagihku dengan uang denda selangit," katanya diikuti dengan tawa.

"Terima kasih kembali, Hokage-sama. Saya permisi dulu." Aku membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, lalu mengangguk pada Ino, "Aku duluan, Ino."

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata!" Ia melambai padaku dengan penuh semangat. Tipikal Ino, selalu dipenuhi energi. Seandainya aku bisa memiliki setengah dari semangat yang dimilikinya.

Aku meletakkan buku-buku yang dipinjam oleh Hokage di dalam sebuah kereta beroda yang sebelum menuju Menara Hokage sudah kupinjam lebih dulu dari perpustakaan. Setelah mendorong kereta tersebut keluar dan menutup pintu, aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar kedua wanita itu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dengan menggebu-gebu.

* * *

Rupanya berita mengenai pesta ulang tahun Kazekage tidak hanya ramai dibicarakan di Menara Hokage, namun juga di Rumah Keluarga Hyuuga.

Aku baru saja selesai belanja di pasar setelah melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan Hokage padaku tadi siang. Ketika sampai di rumah, ayahku, Neji, dan Hanabi sedang berkumpul di ruang duduk pribadi ayah yang menghadap ke kolam ikan koi yang biasanya digunakan ayahku untuk meramal. Jarang sekali melihat ketiga orang itu berkumpul di sana.

Karena ayahku memanggilku, aku pun ikut bergabung di situ. Saat mengambil posisi duduk di samping ayah, aku melihat bahwa ayah baru saja menerima gulungan dengan segel berwarna biru di bawahnya.

Entah mengapa aku punya firasat bahwa segel unik itu berasal dari Kazekage.

Oleh karena itu sebelum ayahku berkata apapun, aku sudah memulai, "Aku tahu tentang apa ini, Ayah." Aku tersenyum kecil melihat salah satu alisnya yang terangkat penuh tanda tanya. "Ulang tahun Kazekage, benar bukan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu, Nak?"

"Hokage tadi heboh membicarakannya."

"Yah tidak mungkin Hokage tidak diundang," kata Neji sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak hanya Hokage, Kazekage mengundang semua orang! Katanya pintu rumahnya terbuka bagi siapa saja!" ujar Hanabi dengan penuh semangat. "Begitu yang kudengar dari Guru Kakashi, Ayah!"

"Tapi kita menerima undangan resmi dari Kazekage, artinya beliau mengharapkan kedatangan kita." Ayah mengedarkan pandangannya satu per satu ke arah kami. "Untuk itu, anak-anakku, kalian harus memenuhi undangan ini. Dan untuk Hinata," tatapannya berhenti padaku, "Ayah ingin kau mencarikan hadiah yang paling indah dan paling bermakna untuk ulang tahun Kazekage yang ke dua puluh dua. Ayah tidak peduli berapa harganya, semakin mahal semakin bagus. Hadiah kita tidak boleh kalah dari klan-klan lain."

Aku sudah menduga hal ini. Ayahku selalu menganggap setiap pesta sebagai ajang persaingan kado. Ia sangat melarang anak-anaknya untuk datang ke pesta tanpa membawa hadiah yang paling mewah. Apalagi kalau sedang membawa nama Keluarga Hyuuga.

"Baik Ayah." Aku mengangguk pasrah karena tak punya pilihan lain.

Untung saja hari itu masih tanggal 12. Setidaknya aku masih punya waktu seminggu untuk mencari hadiah yang _paling indah dan paling bermakna _untuk Sang Kazekage.

* * *

Ketika ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk mencari hadiah _paling indah dan paling bermakna _untuk Sang Kazekage, maka hal pertama yang kau lakukan pastilah berburu hadiah paling bagus dari toko ke toko. Aku punya firasat bahwa hal itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh sebagian besar populasi Konoha saat ini.

Berburu hadiah paling indah untuk Sang Kazekage.

Tapi aku tidak berada di medan tersebut.

Medan perburuanku adalah perpustakaan.

Ya, perpustakaan desa.

Ayahku menginginkan hadiah yang paling indah dan paling bermakna, pastilah ia menginginkan semacam guci langka peninggalan kerajaan sesuatu, tembikar peninggalan suku sesuatu, gulungan langka yang tak ternilai harganya, pedang dengan kekuatan tertentu, hal-hal yang hanya bisa kau temukan dalam buku-buku atau dokumen-dokumen tua.

Maka disinilah aku berada, di rak dokumen-dokumen langka.

Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit kecewa dengan keluargaku. Ah, bukan _sedikit_, aku _sangat _kecewa pada keluargaku. Beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku ulang tahun, mereka berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun sekarang, seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Kazekage, mereka semua heboh dengan pesta yang akan diselenggarakan si Kazekage di kastil barunya ini.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga _sih..._

Namun aku tetap tak bisa menahan kecemburuanku. Di sini aku ditugaskan ayahku mencari hadiah paling indah untuk seseorang yang tidak hanya tak mengetahui kapan ulang tahunku, namun juga tak kukenal! Yah, bukannya aku berharap Kazekage tahu kapan ulang tahunku, hal itu sangat mustahil, aku hanya sangat kesal mengetahui aku tak dapat apapun saat ulang tahunku, bahkan satu ucapan selamat pun tidak. Sementara seminggu lagi Kazekage akan mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari ribuan orang dan limpahan kado dari seluruh penjuru negeri.

Aku menghela napas.

Betapa berbedanya dunia yang kami jalani...

Aku menggeleng-geleng untuk menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut. Tidak ada gunanya merajuk karena hal ini. Ulang tahunku sudah lewat. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Merajuk hanya membuang-buang tenaga.

Meskipun demikian, bahkan setelah satu jam tanpa merajuk dan puluhan kertas-kertas tua kemudian, aku tetap tak menemukan ide apapun dan malah mendapati pikiranku _blank_. Aku sadar bahwa ini adalah tugas yang sulit. Sulit karena aku sama sekali belum pernah mencari hadiah untuk orang yang sekelas dengan Kazekage.

Tidak hanya Kazekage ini adalah salah satu orang yang paling dihormati di Negara Angin. Namun, aku juga sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok Kazekage. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah ketika ia diculik oleh Akatsuki. Saat itu para shinobi Konoha bergabung dengan shinobi Suna untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi aku tidak begitu melihat wajahnya karena saat itu timku bukanlah ujung tombak dari misi yang kami lakukan.

Yah sebut saja aku mungkin tahu orangnya yang mana. Dia berumur tak jauh dariku, berambut merah, mantan _jinchuuriki_, dan luar biasa kuat. (Tentu saja dia kuat! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia dipercaya dengan jabatan sepenting Kage?)

Tapi selain itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Seperti apa warna kesukaannya atau hobinya. Aha itu dia! Seandainya saja aku tahu apa hobinya, itu akan sangat membantu. Misalnya jika Kazekage ternyata hobi membaca, aku bisa memberinya buku langka yang jumlahnya hanya beberapa buah di dunia ini. Atau jika Kazekage hobi mengoleksi senjata, aku bisa memilihkannya salah satu dari senjata-senjata langka buatan klan Hyuuga.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberinya senjata saja. Maksudku Kazekage adalah seorang pria, dan bukankah pria dengan kedudukan dan kekuasaan biasanya hobi bertarung atau mengetes kekuatan dan lain sebagainya?

Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Kazekage hobi menulis dan jika aku memberinya satu set kertas parkamen serta tinta dengan kualitas terbaik ia akan sangat menghargai Klan Hyuuga?

Ini sangat membingungkan.

"Permisi..." Sebuah suara mendadak muncul dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh untuk bertemu mata dengan salah satu pria tertampan yang pernah kulihat.

Pipiku menghangat saat menyadari apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal hal tersebut. Lelaki ini mempunyai penampilan yang membuat seseorang merasa tak cukup untuk melihatnya satu kali, sebab aku merasa butuh berapa menit bagi mataku untuk jelalatan di wajah pria itu sebelum aku dengan gagap menjawab sapaannya.

"H-hai..."

Pria itu terlihat agak aneh karena tidak melepas jubah cokelatnya meskipun sedang berada di dalam ruangan seperti ini. Jangankan jubahnya, ia bahkan tak melepas tudungnya! Mungkinkah ia sedang bersembunyi?

Aku menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut kemudian kembali mengagumi wajah pria tersebut.

Wajahnya sangat indah, dengan tulang pipi tinggi serta hidung mancung. Garis rahangnya yang tegas menciptakan kesan maskulin pada wajahnya. Kemudian kulitnya yang berwarna cokelat menandakan bahwa ia berasal dari daerah beriklim panas atau memang pekerjaannya mengharuskannya berada di bawah sinar matahari. Lalu matanya... aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan matanya. Matanya mungkin adalah sepasang mata hijau terindah yang pernah kulihat, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang familiar saat menatap kedalam bola mata tersebut.

Dan entah mengapa aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya. Tapi aku tak ingat dimana.

Mungkinkah karena rambut merah yang menutupi dahinya? Satu-satunya orang yang kutahu berambut merah adalah Kazekage. Ya, ya, mungkin orang ini terasa familiar karena memiliki rambut yang sama seperti Kazekage.

Yang manapun, lelaki ini tetap tampan.

"Perempuan di meja depan berkata bahwa orang yang bisa membantu saya mencari buku ini sedang berada di rak dokumen langka..." Dia mengangsurkan secarik kertas berisi beberapa judul buku yang cukup familiar bagiku.

Cukup familiar karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru saja mengembalikannya dari ruang kerja Hokage.

"S-silahkan ikuti saya," aku memberikan sinyal supaya ia mengikutiku.

Dia berjalan di belakangku dalam diam. Ketika kami sampai ke kelompok rak buku ekonomi, aku memindai punggung buku dari satu rak ke rak yang lain untuk mencari kode yang menunjukkan buku yang dicari pria itu.

Aku berhasil menemukannya, namun buku tersebut berada di rak yang cukup tinggi. Aku berjinjit mencoba meraihnya. Ujung-ujung jariku berhasil menyentuhnya, namun aku tetap tak bisa mengambilnya.

Mendadak aku merasa tubuh lelaki itu menempel di belakangku. Tangannya terulur ke atas, ke arah buku yang sejak tadi kucoba ambil.

Tinggi lelaki itu yang melebihi tinggiku membuatnya dengan mudah meraih buku tersebut.

Namun, posisi itu rasanya membuatku mau meledak.

Belum pernah aku sedekat ini dengan lelaki lain sebelumnya! Apalagi orang asing! Dan disini lelaki ini sedang menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku hingga aku bisa merasakan hangat napasnya yang berembus di telingaku.

Jika pria ini memang bermaksud macam-macam, dalam sekejap aku bisa saja berbalik dan memukulnya tepat di tempat yang bisa membuatnya lupa cara bernapas seumur hidupnya. Namun karena ia tak melakukan hal apapun yang melanggar hak asasi manusia-ku, aku hanya bisa terdiam, menahan napas, dan menghitung dari satu sampai tiga.

Pada hitungan ketiga, lelaki itu sudah menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Aku berbalik dan menemukannya tersenyum padaku. "Terima kasih, Nona..."

Tanpa diminta aku langsung melengkapi kalimatnya. "H-Hyuuga, H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata Hyuuga," ia bergumam. Kemudian aku berbalik untuk mencari buku lain yang tadi dimintanya. Ia mengikutiku dari belakang. "Kau sudah lama bekerja disini?"

"Dua setengah tahun, kurasa. Belum begitu lama." Aku memandunya melewati rak-rak tinggi menuju sisi terujung perpustakaan, ke kelompok rak buku filosofi. "Aku bukan pekerja tetap disini."

"Melihat _head protector_-mu, apakah kau seorang ninja?"

Aku berbalik untuk tersenyum padanya. Aku senang sekali saat ada yang bertanya seperti itu padaku, dan aku senang ia memperhatikan _head protector _yang kukalungkan di leher. "Betul sekali. Aku seorang _chuunin_."

Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Mengagumkan," gumamnya. "Ninja dan pustakawan. Kombinasi yang langka."

Kata-katanya membuatku tersipu malu. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kamu tidak melepas jubahmu? Maksudku di dalam sini tak terlalu dingin..."

"Cukup dingin untukku." Ia menyela kata-kataku. "Aku...tidak berasal dari Konoha."

"Benarkah?" Ternyata dugaanku benar. "Kamu dari mana?"

"Dari Suna..."

"Sudah kuduga!" Aku mendadak berbalik ketika kami sampai di rak buku filosofi. "Aku tahu kamu dari Suna. Rambutmu warna merah... Seperti Kazekage!" Oke, mungkin aku mulai terdengar sok tahu. Tapi dia bilang dia dari Suna pasti dia tahu kalau Kazekage-nya berambut sama dengannya. "Apakah di Suna memang banyak orang berambut merah?"

Dia sempat terdiam beberapa saat, hanya berdiri disana dan menatapku dengan sepasang mata hijaunya yang intens. "Tidak, tidak begitu banyak. Mungkin beberapa. Kazekage salah satunya."

Aku sedang memindai punggung buku untuk mencari kode buku yang tepat ketika aku teringat, "hei! Apakah kau ada disini karena pesta ulang tahun Kazekage?"

Entah mengapa ia terkekeh. "Ya, tentu saja." Mungkinkah pertanyaanku tadi adalah pertanyaan paling retoris seantero Sunagakure? Untuk apalagi orang Suna ada di Konoha dingin-dingin begini kalau bukan untuk Kazekage mereka?

Aku tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, ya pastinya kamu ada disini supaya kesana ya?" Aku menemukan buku yang dicarinya, kemudian memberikannya padanya. "Kudengar Kazekage membangun kastil di hutan untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun itu."

Ia nampak terkejut. "Benarkah? Kau tahu darimana?"

"Dari sana sini," aku mengangkat bahu, kemudian memandunya lagi menuju lantai atas tempat kelompok rak buku hukum berada, "itu sangat ramai dibicarakan orang-orang Konoha sekarang."

"Tidak," ia bergumam di belakangku.

"Maaf?" aku berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Kazekage bukan membangun kastil itu untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya." Sepasang mata hijau itu nampak begitu yakin. Seakan-akan... lelaki itu memang mengetahui hal tersebut dari Kazekage langsung.

"Jadi untuk apa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Apakah kau akan datang ke pestanya nanti?"

Aku sebenarnya masih belum tahu. "_Well, _keluargaku menerima undangan dengan stempel Kazekage. Artinya kami harus datang. Begitulah kata ayahku." Aku mendadak teringat alasan aku berada di perpustakaan hari itu. "Sebenarnya aku ada di sini untuk melakukan riset hadiah apa yang akan kami berikan untuk Kazekage. Perintah ayahku."

Kami berbelok ke lorong tempat buku hukum klasik. Aku pun bergegas mencari kode buku yang tepat.

"Apakah kau mengalami kesulitan? Mencari hadiah maksudku..."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya, ya. Aku...tidak begitu mengenal Kazekage. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku bahkan tak sempat melihat wajahnya. Seandainya saja aku tahu apa hobinya atau warna kesukaannya, mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah."

Lelaki itu terkekeh di belakangku. "K-kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Aku bisa menjamin bahwa Kazekage akan menerima hadiah apapun yang kau berikan padanya, sebab tujuannya mengadakan pesta itu bukan karena menginginkan hadiah..."

Aku menemukan buku terakhir yang dicari lelaki itu. Ketika memberikannya, aku bertanya, "jadi tujuannya apa?"

Tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya saat ia menerima buku itu. "Datanglah ke pesta-nya kalau kau mau tahu." Ia tersenyum, "terima kasih untuk ini," katanya sambil mengangkat buku-buku yang kucarikan untuknya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Hinata Hyuuga." Dan ia pun berbalik pergi.

Ketika ia menghilang dari lorong, saat itulah aku baru sadar.

Aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

* * *

Ketika si pria misterius berjubah cokelat meninggalkanku di perpustakaan, entah mengapa aku kehilangan semangat untuk melakukan risetku lagi. Aku merasa karena dia orang Suna, maka aku bisa mempercayai kata-katanya, terutama bagian mengenai Kazekage tidak akan peduli dengan hadiah apa yang akan ia terima. Itu sangat masuk akal menurutku. Kazekage adalah orang kaya, apapun yang dia inginkan pasti mampu ia beli sendiri.

Tapi jika aku mengatakan hal itu pada ayahku, ayah pasti bilang untuk memberikan sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia beli dengan uang.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan hal ini lagi bersama ayah di rumah nanti.

Setelah perpustakaan tutup sore itu, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di pusat desa, siapa tahu inspirasi menghampiriku dan aku bisa pulang ke rumah dengan sebuah ide cemerlang.

Aku mengenakan tudung serta merapatkan jubahku saat berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekeliling pusat desa Konoha. Dari Menara Hokage menuju kawasan perhotelan, menuju distrik restoran, dan berbelok ke pasar ikan hingga kembali lagi ke Menara Hokage. Napasku keluar dalam bentuk gumpalan-gumpalan asap ketika suhu udara turun perlahan-lahan sore itu. Hari itu hari Senin, dan meskipun cuaca masih sangat dingin di awal bulan Januari seperti ini, jalanan tetap dipadati oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, atau pergi berbelanja untuk bahan makan malam nanti, atau hanya sedang berputar-putar tanpa arah sepertiku sebelum memutuskan berhenti untuk makan di salah satu restoran yang menguarkan aroma paling menggiurkan.

Entah mengapa dingin-dingin begini okonomiyaki terdengar sangat menggoda. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan okonomiyaki dengan saus tomat.

Saus tomat memang bukanlah celupan yang paling disukai di Konoha. Orang Konoha biasanya lebih suka kecap asin. Kebiasaan memakan okonomiyaki atau makanan-makanan lain dengan saus tomat kudapat dari ayahku yang sering sekali berpergian ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Di Konoha jarang sekali ada penjual okonomiyaki yang menyediakan saus tomat. Namun penjual okonomiyaki langgananku selalu berbaik hati menyediakan saus tomat hanya untukku.

Mungkin karena pikiranku terlalu dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang okonomiyaki dan saus tomat, atau mungkin karena aroma dari restoran yakiniku di seberang sana begitu menggoda, atau mungkin memang karena jalanannya saja yang ramai, aku tidak menyadari saat ada seseorang yang menubrukku dari belakang hingga membuatku terjatuh terjerembab.

"Ouch!"

Orang tersebut bahkan tidak meminta maaf dan langsung berlari pergi. Aku bahkan tak sempat melihatnya. Mungkin dia memang sedang terburu-buru.

Aku tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh karena saat ini pandanganku telah jatuh pada kedai okonomiyaki yang kini jaraknya tak begitu jauh dariku. Aku berhenti di sana dan memesan pesananku yang biasa kepada nona baik hati bernama Saki dengan apron yang menurutku sudah terlalu kotor karena sudah bertahun-tahun tidak digantinya.

Saki mempersilahkan aku agar duduk di bangku yang disediakan sambil menunggu. Biasanya aku selalu makan di kedai itu, namun karena hari itu cuaca menurutku terlalu dingin, lebih baik aku makan di rumah saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesananku selesai. Saki memberikannya padaku setelah dimasukkan ke dalam kontainer makanan transparan. Aku merogoh saku jaket yang kukenakan di bawah jubah untuk mencari kantong koin-ku.

Jantungku tiba-tiba berhenti sesaat.

Wajahku memucat saat aku mencari di saku yang lain dan tetap tak menemukan kantong koin tersebut.

Sekarang aku panik.

"T-tunggu sebentar, Saki-san... A-aku yakin aku menaruhnya di...sini..." Tapi di kantong manapun tetap tidak ada. Aku sangat yakin aku tidak meninggalkannya di rumah karena aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan kantong koin-ku dari saku mantel. Di perpustakaan tadi pun aku tak mengeluarkannya sama sekali, jadi tidak mungkin terjatuh.

Kemudian mendadak aku teringat pada orang yang menubrukku di jalan tadi, dan seketika semuanya menjadi jelas.

Aku menghela napas dan berbisik, "_kuso_..." Untung saja aku tidak sedang membawa semua uangku di dalam kantong itu. Tapi tetap saja sepuluh keping emas adalah jumlah yang sangat lumayan.

Saki memberiku pandangan khawatir. "Ada yang salah, Miss Hyuuga?"

Kini setelah tahu bahwa aku tidak punya uang dengan sebuah kontainer makanan yang perlu dibayar di hadapanku, aku pun mendadak kehilangan kata-kata dan mulai gelagapan. "E-Eh..i-itu...umm..." Ayo, ayo, cepat berpikir Hinata!

"Ini pesanan anda," katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan okonomiyaki-_ku._

"Eh...i-itu, bisakah kau m-m-menyimpannya sebentar sementara a-aku kembali ke r-rumahku untuk mengambil uang? A-aku berjanji tidak akan lama. K-karena kantong k-koinku sepertinya jatuh d-di suatu tempat..." Aku tak bisa menatapnya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Jadi aku menunduk, dan ketika aku mendongak lagi, aku melihat dia tak merespon kata-kataku. Tidak. Saki malah terbengong-bengong menatapku. Atau mungkin...sesuatu di belakangku?

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian karena penasaran aku pun berbalik. Aku setengah berharap yang ada di belakangku adalah orang yang mencopetku dan ia kembali untuk mengembalikan kantong koin-ku karena merasa bersalah. Namun tidak.

"Bisakah anda membuat pesanan yang sama dengan pesanan nona ini?" adalah kalimat yang diucapkannya ketika mataku bertemu dengan mata lelaki itu, lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang meminta bantuanku di perpustakaan tadi. Ia masih mengenakan jubah cokelatnya. Dan ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Hai! Kita bertemu lagi."

"Kita bertemu lagi." Dia mengangguk.

Kemudian aku teringat harus kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil uang.

"S-Saki-san, eh...t-tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku kembali sebentar ke rumahku untuk mengambil u-uang? A-Aku minta maaf karena m-merepotkan, tapi..."

Saki memotong rentetan kalimatku, "Tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga-san. Bahkan jika anda membayar besok pun juga tidak apa-apa. Selama saya masih berjualan di sini, anda bisa membayarnya kapan saja."

Aku lega mendengarnya, namun aku sama sekali tak punya rencana untuk berhutang. Ayahku sangat melarang anak-anaknya berhutang atas alasan apapun. "T-tidak-tidak. Aku akan segera kembali, Saki-san!" ujarku sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku kembali dan sedikit kecewa karena tak menemukan si pria berjubah cokelat dimanapun. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku merasa kecewa. Mungkin karena aku belum sempat berbicara lebih banyak dengannya?

Oh ya! Aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya!

Melihat kedatanganku, Saki secara otomatis langsung menyerahkan pesananku, namun menolak koin-koin yang kuberikan padanya. "Pria berjubah cokelat tadi sudah membayarnya untuk anda, Hyuuga-san," katanya.

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. "A-apa?" sergahku tak percaya.

Saki mengangkat bahu. "Saya juga tak tahu kenapa. Tapi tadi dia bilang katanya dia mengenal anda."

Aku menggigit bibir. Yah, tidak salah juga _sih_. "T-Tapi tidak sekenal itu untuk membayarkan makananku."

Saki tertawa melihat ekspresi kebingunganku. "Sudahlah, Hyuuga-san. Anggap saja ini adalah hari keberuntungan anda."

Bagaimana mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku sementara tadi aku baru saja kecopetan?

"B-baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Saki-san. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Terima kasih kembali, Hyuuga-san. Sampai jumpa," katanya sambil melambai-lambai.

Aku pun meninggalkan kedai okonomiyaki tersebut dengan satu pertanyaan besar dalam benakku.

Siapa sebenarnya pria berjubah cokelat itu?

Aku berhutang padanya.

* * *

Hari Minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh Konoha pun tiba.

Semua orang sudah begitu penasaran dengan kastil baru milik sang Kazekage hingga toko-toko di pusat desa tutup malam itu karena para pemiliknya berbondong-bondong ingin menghadiri pesta ulang tahun paling sensasional tahun itu.

Dari siang salon-salon dan rumah kecantikan sudah penuh oleh perempuan-perempuan yang ingin menata rambut serta manikur. Mereka semua seperti sedang berlomba-lomba agar terlihat paling cantik seakan-akan pesta Kazekage adalah suatu ajang perlombaan kecantikan.

Rumah Keluarga Hyuuga pun tak jauh berbeda. Hanabi dari pagi sudah menyibukkan para pelayan saat mencari pakaian yang pas untuknya. Adikku itu bahkan juga membongkar lemari pakaianku untuk mencari pakaian yang paling cocok untuknya. Meskipun pada akhirnya tetap saja ia mengenakan kimononya sendiri.

Sementara itu, ayah dan Neji masih belum berhenti berargumen mengenai hadiah yang sudah kupilihkan untuk Sang Kazekage.

Aku memutuskan agar kami memberi Kazekage sebuah wewangian untuk aromaterapi. Wewangian tersebut adalah wewangian khusus yang sangat langka yang didapat ayah jauh di Selatan sana. Ayahku menggunakannya secara terbatas dan untuk dirinya saja, karena hanya dibakar sedikit saja, wewangian tersebut mampu mempertajam indera-indera penggunanya.

Hadiah apalagi yang lebih bermakna daripada _doping_ yang bisa mempertajam indera-indera manusia untuk seorang Kazekage yang jam kerjanya dua puluh empat jam dalam seminggu?

Tetapi ayahku nampaknya kurang setuju dengan pilihanku tersebut. Alasannya adalah karena hadiah tersebut terlihat sangat sederhana dan sama sekali tak mewah. Ia ingin hadiah yang tidak hanya bisa membuat Kazekage terpukau, namun juga seluruh tamu yang hadir di pesta itu iri melihatnya.

Aku tak peduli. Yang penting tugasku untuk mencari hadiah sudah selesai. Sisanya adalah terserah ayahku. Toh, bukan aku yang akan menyerahkan hadiah itu untuk Kazekage nanti. Sebab aku tidak akan menghadiri pesta apapun malam itu.

Aku sudah minta izin ayahku agar tidak ikut ke pesta Kazekage dengan berpura-pura tidak enak badan. Aku tahu aku salah karena sudah berbohong. Tapi, aku betul-betul tak ingin datang ke pesta itu.

Di sana nanti pasti akan ada banyak sekali orang, sebagiannya adalah shinobi-shinobi yang kukenal, yang sepanjang malam akan mengabaikanku karena mereka bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman mereka sendiri. Ayahku pasti akan bersama para pejabat, politikus, atau orang penting lainnya membicarakan hal yang menurut mereka belum saatnya kumengerti. Neji pasti akan menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarnya, Tenten. Cuman Hanabi yang mungkin akan menemaniku, namun hanya sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Setelah itu aku akan sendirian sepanjang malam. Seperti yang terjadi ketika pesta natal Sakura kemarin.

Oleh karena itu, daripada aku sendirian dan merasa canggung di pesta itu, lebih baik aku tinggal saja sendirian di rumah.

Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan semoga bersenang-senang kepada keluargaku, aku pun kembali ke kamar dan berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai aku mengantuk nanti.

Aku menimbang-nimbang antara memanggang _cookies_, melanjutkan rajutan sweater yang minggu kemarin kumulai, atau membaca.

Namun ketika aku melihat keluar jendela, rupanya malam itu dewa langit sedang berbaik hati dengan menurunkan salju. Salju yang turun bukan jenis badai salju yang dalam sekejap bisa menguburmu. Tetapi, salju yang berupa kristal-kristal es kecil yang perlahan-lahan turun dari langit.

Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba teringat perkataan si pria berjubah cokelat.

"_Aku bisa menjamin bahwa Kazekage akan menerima hadiah apapun yang kau berikan padanya, sebab tujuannya mengadakan pesta itu bukan karena menginginkan hadiah..."_

Jadi...tujuannya apa?

"_Datanglah ke pestanya kalau kau mau tahu._"

Kemudian peristiwa di kedai okonomiyaki pun mendadak muncul di benakku.

"_Pria berjubah cokelat tadi sudah membayarnya untuk anda, Hyuuga-san."_

"_Katanya ia mengenal anda."_

Aku memejamkan mata.

"_Datanglah ke pestanya kalau kau mau tahu..."_

Aku pun menghela napas panjang kemudian bergegas mengambil jubahku sebelum meninggalkan komplek rumah keluarga Hyuuga dengan tudung terpasang.

* * *

Belum pernah aku melihat Konoha sesepi itu. Padahal sekarang bahkan belum jam sembilan. Biasanya jam segini pusat desa masih dijejali oleh orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang untuk menikmati makan malam di luar. Tetapi, saat ini seluruh toko-toko dan restoran yang biasanya memancarkan rasa hangat tersebut kini gelap gulita.

Aku merapatkan mantelku saat angin berhembus membawa rasa beku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku di rumah saja, merajut di depan perapian dengan ditemani segelas cokelat panas dan sepiring _cookies_.

Namun pikiran akan hutangku pada si pria berjubah cokelat membuatku mengurungkan niat.

Seorang Hyuuga tidak pernah berhutang. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan ayahku.

Pria itu bilang ia akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun Kazekage. Aku harus menemuinya disana, karena kecil kemungkinan aku akan bertemu dia di tempat lain.

Setelah membayar hutangku, aku akan segera pulang dan melakukan kesibukan yang selalu kulakukan di rumah. Aku bersumpah aku tidak datang kesana karena ingin bersenang-senang. Lagipula, aku tidak akan mungkin bersenang-senang disana.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat beberapa kembang api melesat sebelum berdentum-dentum di udara. Mereka terlihat sangat indah di atas sana. Ada yang berwarna merah, hijau, kuning, biru, dan ungu. Aku sempat berhenti sebentar untuk menonton kembang api. Namun lama kelamaan aku sadar bahwa kembang api tersebut tak akan berhenti, mungkin sampai malam itu berakhir.

Ketika melewati pintu gerbang desa dan melihat para ninja yang sedang mendapat piket jaga, aku sadar bahwa tidak semua orang Konoha berencana menghadiri pesta Kazekage malam itu.

Begitu memasuki hutan, aku mulai bisa mendengar keriuhan serta suara musik yang meriah dari ujung sana. Semakin dekat suaranya semakin besar. Dan ketika aku melewati pepohonan terakhir yang melingkari wilayah kastil sang kage, aku bersumpah bangunan itu mungkin bangunan paling terindah yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat hanya untuk menelan semua kejutan visual di hadapanku.

"Ya Tuhan..." bisikku pelan.

Yang ada di hadapanku ini bukanlah kastil. Itu sebuah istana. Mungkin lebih besar daripada Monumen Hokage. Dinding-dindingnya bercat putih, dan malam bersalju seperti ini membuat bangunan tersebut terlihat bercahaya, seperti Istana Es.

Istana tersebut dibangun di tengah-tengah sebuah danau yang sangat luas dan baru kuketahui ada di situ. Aku tumbuh besar dengan menjelajahi hutan ini, dan seingatku danau itu tak ada disitu sebelumnya, mungkin itu danau buatan. Lalu untuk menuju istana dibangun sebuah jembatan panjang yang terbuat dari es. Di depan jembatan tersebut terdapat sebuah gerbang yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga camelia serta tulisan melengkung "Selamat Datang" di atasnya. Agak berlebihan menurutku.

Ketika menyeberangi jembatan es tersebut, aku memperhatikan betapa banyak bunga mawar putih yang ditebarkan begitu saja di jembatan tersebut. Kombinasi bunga, jembatan es, serta kristal salju yang turun dari langit membuat tempat itu terlihat sangat indah dan magikal.

Pintu masuk kastilnya adalah taman bunga yang lain. Daffodil putih memenuhi pinggiran pintu tersebut. Ketika aku masuk ke dalam, aku pun mengerti mengapa tempo hari Ino sangat heboh dengan pesanan bunga yang diterimanya.

Ribuan bunga-bunga berwarna merah dan kuning serta lampu kristal raksasa yang berada di tengah-tengah _ballroom _menciptakan suasana hangat yang melingkupi ruangan tersebut.

Mungkin terlalu hangat apalagi setelah melihat lautan manusia yang ada di hadapanku.

Meja-meja panjang tempat makanan disediakan berada di dekat dinding agar tak menghalangi banyaknya orang yang sedang berdansa mengikuti irama lagu. Aku juga melihat sebuah air mancur cokelat, serta kue ulang tahun raksasa di seberang ruangan. Panggung-panggung kecil berada di sudut-sudut ruangan yang diisi oleh para penghibur yang disewa dari berbagai penjuru negeri.

Yap, sesuai dugaanku. Pesta ini SANGAT meriah.

Aku sekarang tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menemukan si pria berjubah cokelat di keramaian ini.

Ketika aku hendak memulai pencarianku, seorang wanita tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan mengucapkan selamat datang. Penampilan wanita itu sangat eksentrik. Ia hanya mengenakan bikini, serta seluruh tubuhnya dicat perak. Di kepalanya juga terdapat hiasan lucu seperti mahkota salju yang terbuat dari kapas.

"Miss Hinata Hyuuga?" sapanya merdu.

Aku terkejut mendengaarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku? "H-Hai?"

"Kedatangan anda sudah ditunggu-tunggu," ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian tetawa merdu. "Silahkan ikuti saya," ia kemudian merangkul tanganku dan memanduku menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang tak yakin bisa kulewati bila aku sendirian.

Siapa yang menungguku? Ayahku-kah? Tapi ayah 'kan tidak tahu kalau aku datang kesini?

"Siapa yang menungguku?" tanyaku pada si wanita perak. Namun ia nampaknya tidak mendengar suaraku akibat keriuhan pesta. "Hei," aku menyentuh bahunya, membuatnya berbalik. "Siapa yang menungguku."

Ia tersenyum lagi, menampakkan barisan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Anda akan segera bertemu dengannya." Ia tertawa lagi. Aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengikutinya.

Kami kemudian menaiki tangga berkarpet merah yang sangat lebar. Aku mendongak dan terkesiap melihat betapa banyaknya anak tangganya. "K-kita mau kemana?"

"Ke atas, Nona."

Luar biasa, jawaban yang sangat membantu.

Saat menaiki tangga aku melihat ke arah lautan manusia di bawah sana untuk mencari-cari keluargaku. Namun dengan banyaknya orang seperti itu sangat sulit menemukan mereka. _Well,_ mungkin bisa jika aku menggunakan _kekkei-genkai_-ku.

"Apa semua tamu dikumpulkan disini?" tanyaku kemudian pada si wanita perak.

"Tidak, Nona. Di bagian belakang masih ada taman serta danau yang dibekukan untuk melakukan _ice skating_. Tapi pemotongan kue akan dilakukan disini."

Bisa saja keluargaku ada di belakang sana. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan melihat-lihat ke belakang sana. Kapan lagi melihat danau yang dibekukan untuk dijadikan aren _ice skating_?

Koridor yang berada di puncak tangga tersebut gelap, kontras sekali dengan _ballroom _yang terang benderang di bawah sana. Si wanita perak kemudian memanduku melewati sebuah pintu menuju tangga yang lain, kali ini tidak selebar tangga sebelumnya, namun sama mewahnya.

"Saya sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan anda." Perempuan itu tiba-tiba berkata. "Anda adalah bintang pesta ini. Semua orang begitu heboh membicarakan anda."

Aku memberinya pandangan bingung. "A-apa?" Mungkin dia salah orang. "M-mungkin anda salah orang...a-aku tidak bermaksud datang ke sini sebenarnya. A-aku cuman ingin bertemu seseorang..."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin salah." Ia memandangku dengan lembut. "Gadis bermata pucat dengan rambut biru dan mantel ungu. Sesuai yang dideskripsikan oleh Kazekage-sama."

KAZEKAGE-SAMA?

"S-s-s-siapa?"

"Yang Mulia Kazekage." Ia menurunkan tudungku, kemudian menyentuh rambutku. "Anda terlihat cantik sekali malam ini, Nona Hinata."

Aku berhenti di tempat. Oke, ini sangat membingungkan dan mulai agak menakutkan. "Tidak, tidak. Anda pasti salah orang. A-aku tidak mengenal Kazekage-sama. Dan Kazekage-sama juga tidak mengenalku. A-aku datang kesini untuk bertemu seseorang. Aku berhutang padanya di pasar tempo hari. Dan aku ingin membayar hutang itu."

Ia terlihat sedih dan bingung mendengar kata-kataku. Aku melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku sebelum berbalik dan bergegas turun ke bawah lagi. Aku harus segera menemukan si pria berjubah cokelat lalu pergi dari sini.

"T-tunggu, Nona Hinata!" Wanita itu rupanya mengejarku. Aku kaget saat ia menarik tanganku, mencegahku keluar dari pintu. "Anda tidak bisa pergi. Kazekage-sama sangat mengharapkan kedatangan anda. Ia sudah merencakan pesta ini lama sekali. Kazekage membangun kastil ini untuk anda!"

Baiklah, sekarang aku bisa mengatakan bahwa perempuan ini gila. Apa-apaan maksudnya? Kazekage tidak mungkin mengharapkan kedatanganku! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa Kazekage. Jangankan membangun kastil ini untukku, kenal denganku saja tidak.

"D-dengarkan aku, siapapun namamu. Namaku memang Hinata Hyuuga, dan ya aku memang punya rambut biru dan mataku memang terlihat pucat. Semua itu benar. Tapi aku tidak kenal Kazekage, dan Kazekage tidak kenal aku. Kalian pasti sudah salah orang. Mungkin ada Hinata Hyuuga dari negeri lain. Hinata adalah nama yang sangat umum. A-aku akan turun sekarang dan mencari orang yang kuhutangi tempo hari, setelah itu aku akan pulang. Sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahunku pada Kazekage-sama."

Ia mengernyit sedih mendengar pidato singkatku. Ia juga tak lagi berusaha menahan tanganku saat aku melepaskan diri darinya.

"Sampai jumpa," aku tersenyum padanya sebelum berbalik. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya mengikutiku dari belakang.

Ketika aku membuka pintu ke koridor yang sebelumnya, seseorang rupanya telah berdiri di puncak tangga, memunggungiku dan menghadap ke arah para tamu yang ada di bawah sana.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihatnya.

Punggung yang familiar.

Jubah cokelat yang familiar.

Aku pun tersenyum.

Ketika aku berjalan mendekatinya, ia berbalik.

Senyumku melebar saat melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

Benar dugaanku. Itu si pria berjubah cokelat!

Dari belakang, aku mendengar si wanita perak tiba-tiba terkesiap, kemudian berseru, "Kazekage-sama!"

Mendengar nama tersebut, aku pun membeku di tempat. Aku berbalik ke belakang, dan benar saja wanita itu ternyata sedang membungkuk ke arah si pria misterius berjubah cokelat. Pandanganku beralih padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Windy. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya penuh dengan sukacita saat ia menuruni tangga dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan si pria-berjubah-cokelat-yang-mendadak-dipanggil-Kazekage-ini.

Meskipun kami telah berdua saja, pria itu masih tetap diam menatapku. Aku pun tak tahu harus berkata apa.

BENARKAH DIA KAZEKAGE?

Aku mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuan kami sebelumnya. Di perpustakaan, di kedai okonomiyaki. Ya Tuhan, mengapa saat itu dia tidak bilang kalau dia Kazekage? Kenapa dia berbohong padaku?

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit momen hening kemudian, aku pun bertanya, "K-k-kazekage?"

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Hinata, aku lebih memilih kau memanggilku Gaara."

Ya Tuhan-ku. "K-Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku waktu di perpustakaan kalau kamu adalah Kazekage?"

Ia menurunkan tudungnya, kemudian mendekatiku. "Kukira kau tahu."

Setelah melihatnya tanpa tudung, kini aku pun mengerti. Semuanya ada disana! Semua ciri-ciri sang Kazekage yang selama ini selalu dibicarakan orang-orang! Rambut merah dan TATO DI DAHI ITU! Kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?

"Ya Tuhan," aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan kedua tangan, "m-maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang waktu itu kubicarakan dengannya di perpustakaan. Ya Tuhan, memalukan sekali! Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh waktu itu! Seorang ninja dari desa sekutu Suna dan juga seorang pustakawan tak mengenali Kazekage?

Cuman satu kata.

BO-DOH!

"M-maafkan aku," cicitku lagi.

Ia menurunkan kedua tanganku. "Aku tidak melihat apapun yang perlu dimaafkan," katanya lembut. "Wajar bila kau tidak ingat wajahku. Karena seperti yang kau bilang, kita bertemu lima tahun yang lalu. Itu pun kau tidak bertemu denganku secara langsung." Ia menyentuh daguku, kemudian mengangkat wajahku agar menatapnya. "Tapi ada suatu hari dimana kau bertemu denganku secara langsung. Mungkin kau sudah lupa, karena itu sudah lama sekali."

"B-benarkah?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Maukah kau melihat seisi kastil ini bersamaku?"

Pandanganku berpindah-pindah dari wajahnya ke tangannya. Entah mengapa aku sedikit ragu menerima ajakannya.

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti..." Aku berbalik memunggunginya. "S-semua ini membingungkan sekali. Pesta ini, kamu tiba-tiba muncul, dan...dan...kamu ternyata Kazekage, dan...dan...yang dibilang wanita tadi, kau sudah menungguku dan lain-lain, aku sangat bingung." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tangannya menyentuh bahuku. Sentuhannya sangat ringan, seakan-akan ia tak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu bingung." Ia memutarku agar menghadapinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan saja satu persatu apa yang tak kau mengerti?" Dia melihat ke samping, dan entah mengapa mendadak terlihat gugup, "sambil...melihat-lihat seisi kastil?"

"Mengapa kamu sangat ingin melihat-lihat seisi kastil bersamaku?" Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian perlahan-lahan wajahnya berubah merah, dan ia pun membuang wajahnya ke samping. "Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang membuatku bingung."

Tiba-tiba ia meraih tanganku dan tanpa peringatan langsung menarikku supaya jalan di sampingnya. "Kau ini rewel sekali," gerutunya di bawah napasnya, namun aku masih mendengarnya.

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku.

"_Well_?"

Matanya tertuju ke depan. "Pertama-tama kita akan melihat sayap timur."

"Kamu mengabaikan pertanyaanku." Aku melirik ke arahnya dan mendapatinya tersenyum mendengar kalimatku barusan.

"Kalau pertanyaannya yang itu, artinya aku harus menceritakan semuanya dari awalnya."

"Aku siap mendengarkan." Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu, "Oh, sebelum aku lupa," aku merogoh-rogoh kantongku dan menjatuhkan beberapa koin ke dalam saku jubahnya, "sekarang kita impas." Ia menyeringai melihat tindakanku. "Nah, sekarang ceritanya?"

Dia menggenggam tanganku makin erat, "cerita ini dimulai jaman dahulu kala..."

"Oh, berhentilah bercanda!" Aku menyenggol bahunya.

"Oke, oke," katanya disela-sela tawanya. "Aku tidak percaya kau melupakannya."

"Setidaknya beri aku petunjuk!"

"Musim panas enam tahun yang lalu. Hujan deras. Aku belum jadi Kazekage." Ia menatapku, "Bagaimana? Sudah ingat?"

Aku mengernyit sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat. Enam tahun yang lalu. Aku berumur 14 tahun. Berarti aku sedang mencoba ujian chuunin. Musim panas? Berarti ujian chuunin belum dimulai. Hmm...

Hujan deras...

Hujan deras...

Gaara...

Memori itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam bentuk potongan-potongan gambar. Aku ingin memotong rambutku hari itu. Sebelum keluar rumah ayahku mengingatkan supaya membawa payung karena dari hembusan angin ia merasa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Aku mematuhinya, dan benar saja, belum lima menit aku keluar, hujan sudah turun. Jalanan sangat sepi karena orang-orang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh. Kecuali, seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan guci raksasa di punggungnya.

Kemudian memoriku kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat melihat punggung si pria berjubah cokelat yang meninggalkanku di perpustakaan.

Punggung yang familiar.

Cara jalan yang familiar.

Aku menghela napas. "Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu pernah ada yang mencoba menculikku untuk mengambil..." aku membuat gerakan menunjuk ke arah kedua mataku. Gaara mengangguk-angguk. "Mereka adalah sekelompok ninja yang menggunakan ninjutsu listrik. Sangat berbahaya. Aku nyaris mati waktu itu. Mereka menyetrumku dengan listrik ribuan volt hanya untuk melihat apakah _byakugan _masih bekerja jika listrik ribuan volt itu ada di otakku. Sejak saat itu, ingatanku menjadi kacau balau. Ada yang terhapus, namun kebanyakan tertimpa antara satu dengan yang lainnya." Aku mendongak dan tersenyum padanya. "Kamu harus membantuku..."

"Apa mereka sudah mati?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Yang menculikmu...apakah mereka sudah mati?"

Aku bergidik saat mendadak merasa aura lelaki di sampingku ini berubah. Mendadak ia terlihat seperti orang lain. Seperti lebih...jahat. "Y-ya. A-ayahku membunuh mereka." Tidak banyak yang mengetahui cerita ini. Namun anak-anak dengan _kekkei-genkai _tertentu seperti anak-anak Hyuuga atau anak-anak Uchiha adalah komoditas yang bagus di pasar gelap.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Gaara saat membuka sebuah pintu menuju perpustakaan pribadinya.

Aku juga bersyukur, karena aura gelap yang barusan mendadak melingkupi Gaara sudah hilang.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai. Apa saja yang bisa kau ingat?" tanya Gaara.

"Bertemu denganmu waktu hujan deras?"

Ia menarikku masuk ke ruangan itu, lalu tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba memelukku. "Syukurlah kau ingat itu," bisiknya. "Itu berarti aku tidak mengkhayalkan hari itu."

Wajahku memerah. Entah mengapa dipeluk begini rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan sekali. Meskipun aku tak memeluknya kembali.

"Sebenarnya kita tak bicara banyak waktu itu."

Ruangan itu gelap. Gaara tak menyalakan lampunya. Namun karena jendela di ruangan tersebut tinggi-tinggi, cahaya bulan serta letusan-letusan kembang api dari luar cukup memberikan penerangan pada ruang tersebut.

"Kau sangat ramah, bertanya ini-itu soal ujian chuunin karena kau akan ikut ujiannya akhir tahun itu, sementara aku sudah Jounin. Kau sangat terkejut waktu kubilang aku sedang mengajukan diri sebagai calon Kazekage."

Aku mendongak menatapnya. "Kau sudah mengajukan diri jadi Kazekage dari umur empat belas?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dia terkekeh, "Waktu itu kau juga bilang hal yang sama," lalu menarikku ke arah jendela. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku masih agak ragu. Dan entah mengapa aku menceritakannya pada seorang gadis yang sedang berbagi payung denganku." Ia menyentuh pipiku. "Mungkin _mood_-ku terseret oleh kamu yang berceloteh banyak waktu itu. Sepupu Neji Hyuuga yang terkenal pemalu, namun bercerita sangat banyak di depan aku yang pendiam."

Saat itu sebuah kembang api berwarna merah melesat ke udara dan meletus, menerangi wajah kami berdua.

"Hidup kita bukan milik kita sendiri. Dari lahir sampai mati, kita akan selalu terikat satu sama lain. Dan dengan setiap kejahatan dan kebaikan yang kita lakukan, akan tercipta masa depan kita, bukan?"

"_Hidup kita bukan milik kita sendiri. Dari lahir sampai akhir hayat nanti, kita akan selalu terikat satu sama lain. Dan dengan setiap kejahatan dan kebaikan yang kita lakukan, akan tercipta masa depan kita."_

Gambar-gambar itu pun kembali lagi.

_Gaara tidak suka hujan. Ia tidak suka air. Air membuat guci pasir di punggungnya menjadi lumpur dan tak berguna. Meskipun ia terlihat sangat gagah berjalan di tengah hujan seperti itu tanpa pelindung apapun, wajahnya cemberut saat merasakan pasir di punggungnya berubah menjadi lumpur._

"_Aku tidak pernah menganggap calon-calon kage yang lain baik. Jika mereka naik ke jabatan itu, mereka semua pasti akan mengeksekusiku, aku tahu itu. Makanya aku harus jadi kage. Tapi, aku tidak yakin apakah Sunagakure akan menerimaku..."_

"_Setidaknya keluargamu sudah menerimamu. Teman-temanmu di Konoha juga. Dan walaupun ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol, tapi aku akan selalu menerimamu." Kami berpandang-pandangan. "Kau tahu, aku selalu percaya bahwa hidup kita bukan milik kita sendiri. Dari lahir sampai akhir hayat nanti, kita akan selalu terikat satu sama lain. Dan dengan setiap kejahatan dan kebaikan yang kita lakukan, akan tercipta masa depan kita. Jadi, lakukanlah kebaikan, apapun yang terjadi. Karena kebaikan tersebut akan menuntunmu menuju masa depan yang baik juga."_

_Gaara berhenti. Aku pun ikut berhenti. Lama ia hanya berdiri di sana menatapku. Aku tersenyum padanya._

"_Kau sangat beruntung memiliki kesempatan untuk berbuat baik kepada orang banyak. Masa depanmu pasti cerah. Jadi, jangan pernah ragu!" Aku memberi tepukan pada bahunya._

_Ia mengangguk dan kami berjalan lagi._

_Hujan berubah menjadi gerimis. Gaara sudah sampai di penginapannya, sementara aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke salon. Ketika aku sudah berjalan menjauh, Gaara tiba-tiba berlari menghampiriku lagi._

"_Hei,"_

_Aku menoleh kembali. Kami berdua berdiri di sana. Di tengah hujan._

"_Maukah kau menikahiku di masa depan nanti?"_

Aku menatap Gaara yang dengan sabar menungguku yang sedang meraba-raba ingatanku kembali. Kedua tanganku berada di genggamannya.

"Apa yang kujawab saat itu?"

Ia tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang impulsif. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari bahwa pertanyaanku itulah yang membuat aku bisa berada disini. Sekarang. Menggenggam tanganmu." Ia membawa kedua tanganku mendekati bibirnya, kemudian mencium buku-buku jariku.

"Lalu?"

"Kau adalah sumber inspirasiku, Hinata. Sejak saat itu, hingga sekarang. Selalu." Ia kemudian membimbingku ke pintu menuju balkon, membuka pintunya, dan membiarkan udara malam di bulan Januari saat itu mengelus wajah kami. "Kastil ini kubangun untukmu, dengan uang yang kuhasilkan dari kerja kerasku agar aku tidak perlu melobi Tsunade untuk memberimu misi ke Suna apabila aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu bahwa kau tak mengenaliku, makanya aku menyelenggarakan pesta ini agar tidak canggung bagiku untuk mengundangmu ke sini, dan melihat semua ini."

Sebuah kembang api berwarna putih kembali melesat dan meletus di langit, menerangi kami berdua beserta danau yang ada di bawah balkon tersebut. Aku terkesiap melihatnya.

Gaara tersenyum.

"Maukah kau menikahiku, Hinata Hyuuga?"

Seribu, tidak, mungkin sepuluh ribu mawar merah mengapung di danau tersebut. Meskipun saat itu salju sedang turun, namun tak ada setitik pun salju yang berada di atas hamparan karpet merah tersebut. Mungkin ada semacam pelindung yang melingkup mawar-mawar tersebut.

Dan entah mengapa, sebutir air mataku menetes saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"I-i-indah sekali..."

Gaara mengernyit melihat air mataku. "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Aku terharu..." ujarku sambil mengusap air mata. "Dan aku masih tetap tak mengerti. Mengapa sepotong memori seperti itu bisa membuatmu melakukan... semua ini?" Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku ke segala arah. "Aku...aku bukan siapa-siapa, Gaara. Aku..." Aku terisak sekarang, "Aku masih seorang chuunin, aku tidak pintar, dan...dan...aku bukanlah penerus klanku. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu apapun." Ia menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya, "ini semua terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan..."

Ya, ini semua terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Kastil yang dibangun untukku. Pesta yang diselenggarakan untukku. Dan bunga-bunga di danau itu. Oh, bunga-bunga di danau itu indah sekali.

"Kau sudah memberiku cukup, Hinata." Gaara mencium dahiku. "Kata-katamu lah yang membuatku tetap waras sampai sekarang. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Aku menunduk, kemudian berbalik memunggunginya. "Apakah kau tahu kapan ulang tahunku?"

"27 Desember," jawabnya secara otomatis.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Dia terdengar malu-malu. "Tsunade pasti mengirimkan profil ninja-ninjanya yang melaksanakan misi di Sunagakure, dan aku menyimpan punyamu."

Itu sangat manis. Sungguh. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku?"

"Aku...Aku..." Ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Aku pun langsung meninggalkan balkon tersebut dan keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Gaara mengejarku dari belakang. "Hei, Hinata! Hei!" Ia berhasil menyusulku, kemudian memutar tubuhku agar menghadapnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam lenganku agar aku tak lari kemanapun. "Dengar, bagiku umur memang tidak penting. Karena ini...yang ada di antara kita ini adalah yang nyata. Kau, aku, dan memori enam tahun yang lalu itu."

"Kau mengatakan hal tersebut di acara ulang tahunmu yang dihadiri oleh ribuan orang kepada seseorang yang tak mendapatkan satu ucapan pun di hari ulang tahunnya." Aku mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah dan nada yang datar. Aku tak bisa melupakan hal itu, dan itu adalah alasan yang awalnya membuatku sebenarnya tak ingin datang ke pesta ini.

"Ya Tuhan..." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Demi Tuhan, aku bersumpah padamu aku selalu ingat tanggal ulang tahunmu. Tapi... tapi..." ia berdesis, "aku tak berani mengirimkanmu apapun... karena aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka." Aku menatap matanya lurus-lurus. Aku tahu ia tidak berbohong. Matanya terlalu jujur, terlalu terbuka, seakan-akan semua emosinya sedang terpampang saat itu.

Aku mempercayainya. Namun aku hanya diam selama beberapa saat untuk membuatnya gugup.

"Baiklah, aku percaya," kataku akhirnya. "Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Hadiahmu adalah hadiah tersulit yang pernah kupilih."

Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat senyumku. Dalam sekejap aku kembali berada di pelukannya. "Aku tak peduli dengan semua hadiah yang dibawakan orang-orang untukku. Karena hadiah yang paling kuinginkan sudah ada disini sekarang."

Mungkin itu adalah hal paling termanis yang pernah seseorang katakan padaku.

Ia melepas pelukannya kemudian membimbingku kembali ke balkon tadi.

Aku bersandar di balkon, sementara Gaara merangkulku dari belakang. Lama kami hanya seperti itu sambil menatap langit yang dipenuhi kembang api serta kristal-kristal kecil salju yang turun dari langit.

"Hinata," Gaara berbisik di telingaku.

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku terkekeh, kemudian berbalik menghadapnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Apa warna mataku?" Aku tersenyum, lalu memunggunginya kembali.

Ia pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. "_Well_, warna matamu sebenarnya agak aneh," ia berbisik di telingaku, "di bawah sinar matahari, matamu terlihat seperti berwarna putih keperakan yang bercampur dengan warna lavender. Di malam hari seperti sekarang, warna matamu terlihat seperti berwarna abu-abu dengan sentuhan lavender. Jadi kesimpulannya, warna matamu adalah lavender."

Aku kembali berbalik menghadapinya.

Semuanya ada di sana.

Rindu, harapan, cinta...

Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

Kurasa senyumku terlampau lebar saat aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ketika bibir kami hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter, aku berbisik padanya. "Aku pasti akan menikahimu."

* * *

...

...

"_Hei,"_

_Aku menoleh kembali. Kami berdua berdiri di sana. Di tengah hujan._

"_Maukah kau menikahiku di masa depan nanti?"_

_Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terkejut. Namun saat memandang ke dalam mata hijaunya, aku tahu bahwa ia serius. Aku tersenyum kemudian memejamkan mataku dan berbalik memunggunginya. "Apa warna mataku?"_

_Gaara hanya berdiri diam di sana selama beberapa saat. _

_Tidak banyak orang yang tahu apa warna mataku yang sebenarnya. Bahkan, aku tak ingat pernah ada yang dengan benar menyebut warna mataku. Semua orang selalu berkata kalau warna mataku putih, atau pucat._

"_Lavender..." _

_Ketika mendengar jawabannya tersebut, aku merasa seakan-akan sekelompok bunga sedang bermekaran di dalam hatiku. Aku pun perlahan-lahan berbalik kembali menghadapinya. Senyumku makin lebar saat melihatnya tersenyum padaku._

"_Lavender..." katanya sekali lagi._

_Payung yang sejak tadi kupegang jatuh dan berguling entah kemana saat aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya._

_Di atas kami hujan pelan-pelan makin deras, namun aku tak peduli dan memeluknya makin erat._

"_Aku pasti akan menikahimu," bisikku di telinganya._

* * *

**EYALOOOO, saya gak bohong kan waktu bilang ini panjang? HAHA. Semoga para pembaca sekalian merasa terhibur dengan cerita ini. Mohon maaf dan maklum ya apabila ada kesalahan di sana sini, soalnya shiorinsan baru kembali nulis lagi jadi rada-rada jetlag gitu (halah, alesan hehe). **

**Di cerita ini Gaara dan Hinata memang agak sedikit OOC. Saya ga punya pembelaan apapun, karena pada dasarnya memang sangat suka dengan cerita yang sangat romantis dan overly-dramatic.**

**Entah mengapa saya merasa sangat senang saat menulis cerita ini, dan saya berharap semoga para pembaca juga memiliki perasaan yang sama saat membaca cerita ini.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita ini! Opini, kritik, kesan, atau saran sangat diharapkan sebagai sarana pembelajaran bagi saya. Dan yang seperti saya selalu katakan di author's note saya yang lain, reviews are what keeping the story alives!**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita saya yang lain!**

**xoxo  
****shiorinsan**


End file.
